


All According to Plan

by eikuuhyo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, adult reader, ghost dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story takes place during the True Pacifist run and the reader has decided not to return back to the human world. Reader is an adult (with a vagina) and is currently dating Sans, while living at the skeleton brother's house. Reader's description is based on nsfwbutt's adult Frisk because it's so nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All According to Plan

Snow was something normal in a town that was called Snowdin, however the blizzards had been kicking up a notch lately. Today unfortunately was one of those days and though you had hoped to make it to the store to get groceries, you barely made it to Grillby's before having to give up and head back to the skeleton brothers' house. The snow was pounding your face and body in huge clumps and by the time you arrived back home, quickly slamming the door shut behind you so that no snow would fly into the warm house, you were soaked from head to toe.

"Looks like I know someone who's not bone dry right now."

A snicker accompanies that horrible joke and you look up to find Sans sitting comfortably on the couch, watching a quiz show hosted by Mettaton. He rummages around on the couch in search for the remote and turns the volume down so he can at least hear you. However, you can't help but pout while trying to wipe up the now melted snow dripping down your face with the towel left close on the hangar near the door.

"Hey, you were the one that said you didn't want to eat Papyrus' spaghetti tonight for dinner!"

You watch as Sans shrugs at your statement and continues to chuckle. 

"You know, you should probably go change out of those clothes. It would be a real shame if you caught a cold..." There's something about his tone that makes you wonder what he's getting at, but he has a point. The snow has you drenched head to toe and even your usual striped shirt you wear underneath is wet and clinging to your skin. You give a quick nod towards Sans before kicking off your also-soaking-wet shoes and running upstairs to not let anymore water drop on the floor.

Sans' room is thankfully unlocked for once. It takes a couple of moments to shimmy out of your wet clothes and underwear behind the closed door and dry yourself off with a fluffy bath towel. All that's left now is to slip into some new clothes and pants and you can be back downstairs to enjoy some TV until dinner... though that was when you noticed something odd. You rummaged around the room to make sure you weren't imagining things, but it was as it seemed... No matter where you looked, your clothes were nowhere, save for an extra large sweater lying on Sans' untidy bed.

You almost are about to call down to Sans downstairs to see what this is all about when you sneeze. A muffled, "Bless you!" echoes from the living room and you have to make a choice. Go back to wearing the wet clothes and suffer a cold for certain in the morning, or end up going downstairs nothing but this sweater...  
Five more minutes of contemplating, you decided to choose the latter.

Thankfully the sweater is extremely large. When you pull your arms through the sleeves and pull down the rest over your naked body, it does cover down past your crotch and buttocks. Your thick legs are still exposed and feel rather naked without any pants to wear... but this is better than nothing. You glance back in the mirror to make sure that nothing questionable is peeking out before giving a sigh and carefully walking back downstairs.

"There you are. I was wondering what was taking... so..." Sans trails off as you entered the living room, blushing a bright red through your hair that covers most of your eyes. He's looking you up and down before grinning wide, "Well, if you wanted to give me a bone-r, you should've just said so."

That comment makes you blush even brighter, yet you manage keep your cool.

"Sans... What did you do with my clothes?" you ask, though the only answer you get is an even wider smile and a pat on the sofa. It seems that while you were contemplating on what to wear upstairs, Sans had grabbed a large blanket and some popcorn to enjoy. You glare at him a couple more seconds, but seeing that it's doing nothing, you relent and plop yourself down on the couch.

"C'mon, you must be cold just wearing that sweater," the grinning skeleton next to you says, as he then pats his thick femur. He obviously wants you to sit on his lap for some cuddle time on the couch, to which you also give into.

Although you know over the past years that his bones are sturdy, you're still careful about shifting your whole weight onto his legs. The other monster girls in town are much more petite and slender, while you're... well, you're rather thick and heavyset after all. However, Sans doesn't seem bothered by your weight and quickly pulls you fully onto his lap. The thick blanket that he had brought is wrapped around the both of you and you sigh in content as your body begins to warm up under it.

"Better?" Sans asks while wrapping both his arms around your still chilly body.

"Mm, definitely. Thank you," you respond back as you glance towards the TV to see what's on. The quiz show seems to be over and Mettaton's cooking channel seems to be on now, though you wonder if the set is supposed to be on fire as such. You're about to comment on what's on when you feel Sans' arms move a little and bony fingers gently cups your breast over the sweater.

"S-Sans!? Hey, what do you think you're doing...?" you mutter as you try and fight back a moan as those fingers continue to lightly knead your firm breasts.

"Well, you looked so lovely in just that sweater. And I may be a numbskull, but Papyrus isn't here either so..." Slightly pointed tips of those bones expertly find where your now hardened nipples are. They carefully pinch and caress the nubs, causing you to gasp. "Hmm, what's this? Are you wearing no underwear...?"

"Th-That's because, nnnh, you hid all my clothes! Ah...!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sans chuckles as he continues to fondle your breasts, enjoying every moan that falls from your lips. "You could've just stayed upstairs and waited until your clothes dried off... but you didn't, hm? So, I'm just gonna take it that you wanted some attention from me."

You bite your lip to hold back another moan as Sans intentionally bucks his hips a little, grinding his obvious bulge under his pants into you. You have to admit that there is some truth behind his words, since it has been quite some time since you two have gotten some privacy. The recent storm had caused Papyrus to be home throughout the day and if he wasn't napping, he was happily going about cooking in the kitchen all night. There's a feeling of teeth gently biting into your neck and when you cant your neck to the side, Sans happily continues to leave love bites on it.

A hint of pale blue lights up the now-dark room—when did Sans manage to flip off the lights so that only the TV remained on?—the light coming from Sans eye as he used his magic to create his ghostly dick. You could swear that there was heat radiating off of the skeleton himself, though that made absolutely no sense since both he and his brother had no blood. Your body wasn't faring any better as it became hotter every second Sans touched you. More whimpers fall from your lips as the same bony fingers trail down your torso and dip down into your crotch, the somewhat cold sensation making you jump.

"Well... someone seems ready to be boned," chuckles Sans. He traces your dripping wet outer folds, then dips his middle digit into the wet hole to massage the quivering, inner walls. "Are you?"

You return a small, yet frantic nod back, and shiver as you feel Sans zipping down his fly to expose his thick member, the throbbing cock lightly slapping against your crotch. Both his and your breathing becomes heavier as he positions himself at your opening and—

"I AM HOME, BROTHER!! TONIGHT'S DINNER WILL BE SPAGHETTI AS USUAL!"

The door slams open and Papyrus, arms full of jars of tomato sauce and boxes of pasta comes bursting through it, nearly giving you a heart attack. You've never been more thankful that Sans had at least had the decency to cover both of you in a blanket so that Papyrus waltzing in through the door would not have seen anything that would've mentally scarred him. Although your heart is pounding so fast that you feel like it would jump out of your throat, you manage to smile and welcome back the other skeleton of this house.

"W-Welcome home, Papyrus. I'm surprised you managed to get to the store..."

"Well, I AM the Great Papyrus after all! A little snow isn't enough to slow me down!" Papyrus exclaims happily before noticing that you're sitting on Sans' lap on the couch. "Hi Sans, keeping the human warm? Don't worry, leave dinner to me! Spaghetti for all!"

"Sure bro, whatever you say," Sans nonchalantly answers back. "We'll just keep watching TV here until it's ready, okay?"

You watch Papyrus bound off into the kitchen with a big smile and can't help but sigh. Thank goodness he didn't notice anything amiss...

As for Sans, he reaches out of the blanket bundle and fiddles with the TV remote to bump up the volume so that it doesn't get drowned out by the loud clanging going on in the kitchen. A small, reluctant sigh can be heard, which gives you some relief and a bit of regret since there will be no more fooling around that Papyrus is home. You resign yourself to just shifting your weight back on Sans' rib cage. Just sitting here and watching TV doesn't sound too bad anyways.

Or so you thought, until you suddenly feel something cool being plunged to the hilt into you and your eyes go wide. Your mouth snaps open, almost letting out a loud moan had it not been for one of Sans' hands coming up to cover it. You glance back with utter disbelief and find Sans grinning wide with beads of sweat trickling down his head. Sans had shoved his fully ready member into you without any effort, and now you could feel it pulsating within you, making you full to the brim.

"Sans...! Wh-What're you thinking...!?" you whisper out, face blushing as you hear the commotion coming from Papyrus' cooking. The only answer you receive is a hard thrust. "S-Sans... P-Please...! Papyrus is... He's...!" Another thrust. "Aah... Sans...!"

"Shh... Best be quiet," you hear from behind. "Nnh, wouldn't want Pap finding me bone deep in you, no?"

Powerful thrusts continue to be pounded into your tight hole, though Sans is making sure to do it as quietly as possible. He's putting enough effort into it that his blunt tip is poking at the deep end of your insides, but not too much so that the old couch could start creaking. The shuffle of clothes and the wet sounds emanating from below are most likely being drowned out by the loud TV... Still, that doesn't make give you anymore comfort since Papyrus could come bouncing back out into the living room at anytime.

Bony fingers are back on your breasts as they squeeze them rather tightly, the hint of pain only adding to the excitement. You bite down onto the blanket to make sure that none of your moans are hardly more audible than whimpers, your head going dizzy from the pleasure being brought upon you by Sans and the fear of getting caught. Your inner walls clamp down harder upon Sans' ghost dick and you hear a grunt right at your right ear.

"F-Fuck... You're so tight....!" he whispers so close that you can even feel his heated, ragged breath. His voice has dropped from sounding husky to downright guttural as he pulls your body down hard onto his lap, gyrating his hips so that he can enjoy every last bit of your slick walls.

You're in no better shape as each thrust gets you closer and closer to reaching orgasm. There's the constant nagging in the back of your head that you need to finish this as soon as possible and clean up before dinner is served. The smell of tomato sauce floating from the kitchen tells you that there isn't much time left. You have one last trick up your sleeve and decide to use it now.

With your head slightly looking back to lock eyes with Sans, you breathlessly moan, "Sans... I-I need to cum...! Please—Please f-fuck me harder...!" You know what dirty talking does to him and the effects of your words were instantaneous. The girth deep within you bulges even larger, pushing against pleasurable areas that you didn't know existed. And as if answering your plea, Sans begins to thoroughly fuck you with his arms wrapped around you.

The two of you are a whimpering, growling mess as the inside of the blanket wrapped around your bodies begins to feel uncomfortably hot, perspiration pouring down your skin. In, out. In, out, Sans pumps his member until he makes one last thrust that hits all the right places and your head snaps back against his clavicle in a silent scream, the strongest orgasm in your life exploding within. You also feel Sans reach his completion a few thrusts later as he shivers and a scorching hot fluid fills you up.

"D-Damn, kiddo... You really know how to throw a bone at me..." Sans chuckles with a pant, which you can't help but sigh at. "What? Aren't I _humerus_ enough?"

"Hehe... You've said that joke so many times, but I have to give it to you. That one is still pretty funny..." you giggle back. One last shiver runs down your spine as you feel Sans' ghost member disappear and you instinctively squeeze your walls to keep the viscous liquid inside from dripping out. To your avail, it still does, most likely dripping onto Sans' pants. "Geez, we better clean up before Papyrus is done cooking. I doubt it's going to take much—"

"DINNER'S READY!!"

"...Never mind, I don't think we have that time," you barely are able to whisper out as Papyrus comes happily rushing out of the kitchen, his arms full of plates of spaghetti.

Sans gives you one last hug with his arms before quickly zipping up his fly and pulling down your sweater back to covering most of your naked body. "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me. Plus, I rather like you sitting on my lap like this. So nice and warm," he mutters while nuzzling your hair.

"Aww, that's not fair, Sans. I wish to have the human sit upon my lap sometime as well!" whines Papyrus as he also plops down on the couch next to you two while handing you your plate.

"Sorry bro, not gonna happen anytime soon," Sans chuckles back. "Too comfy."

You can't help but smile at his words as you begin scooping mouthfuls of noodles into your mouth. It seems cooking lessons with Undyne has been helping for the spaghetti actually does taste rather good. As the three of you continue eating while watching TV, you glance towards the window and see that the storm has kicked up even stronger than before. But unlike your unpleasant experience a short time ago, you just smile and shrug this time.

Perhaps these snow storms aren't so bad, you think as you sink yourself deeper onto Sans' lap and enjoy the warm meal.


End file.
